


School Heroes

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Especially When You're Trying To Save The World, F/M, Major Reliance From Episode GO! (season 5), School Can Be Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if the Titans never came together? What if they saved the Earth from the Gordainians but stopped there?</p>
<p>My take on what would have happened if 'Go!' (season 5 episode 10) had ended differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being The New Kid Is Always Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning, the perspective changes a LOT from character to character, so just keep that I mind.   
> This is uncompleted, so there will be more Titan school time stuff to come.

It was strange that day when the five outcasts came together to stop one enemy. One they knew the city was safe, they went their separate ways. No contact of any kind. They remembered their names but they never really got to know each other, until they ended up attending the same high school. The situation was awkward at first. Raven (registered under the name Rachel Roth) was sitting at her desk, reading a book, happily absorbed in her own word. Victor (who was nicknamed 'Cyborg' because of his metal plates installed after a bad accident in which he lost his mother) was across the classroom, chatting with his friends, wearing a hoodie over his school uniform to cover the robotics on his arms. Robin sat at the back, gazing out of the window, wondering what criminals were out there right now, while he was forced to attend this dull school. Starfire (just referred to as Star) sat with her two best friends, Terra and Bea, happily chatting about this fashion statement or that outfit from the magazine. A knock at the door hushed everyone. A teacher entered, closely followed by a new student, nervously looking around. Everyone looked as he walked to the teacher’s desk, except Rachel, who kept her eyes on the page.   
“Class,” The teacher said, getting up from her desk and standing next to the new student. “This is Garfield.” she introduced him proudly. A few kids sniggered.  
“Like the cat?” Victor asked aloud, triggering a few people to laugh vindictively with him.   
“Hush Victor.” the teacher scolded. “Now, Garfield, where are you from?” she asked, using one of the 'everyone get to know each other' techniques.  
“Africa.” he answered, focusing on the ground.   
“How fascinating! Why did you live in Africa?” the teacher continued.   
“My parents were geneticists. They studied the animal’s there.” he replied, desperate to have the attention drawn away from him. The teacher sensed this so she looked around the room for a spare seat.  
“Now, where should we put you? How about next to Rachel?” she suggested, pointing Raven out. Garfield moved over to her and sat down. She lifted her eyes briefly and looked at him. Immediately, her memory kicked in and she recognized him, but remained silent.   
“Who would like to help Garfield find his way around and help him get settled?” the teacher asked, looking around everyone. Robin raised his hand half-heartedly and the teacher assigned him as Garfield's 'buddy'.   
“Excuse me, Rachel? Was it? Where's first lesson?” Garfield asked, taking his timetable out. Rachel kept the book to her face, hoping he would recognize her. She obviously remembered him; he was hard to forget. His face stuck out in her mind: green skin and a fang sticking out over his top lip where very distinctive. But didn't he call himself by another name? Beast boy? Was that it? She had used a different name too, so maybe he wouldn't recognize her. She had tried to change her appearance as best she could: growing her hair out so it fell halfway down her back and wearing light colours (which she didn't like). He hadn't changed much.  
“Room 131. Biology.” she answered quickly. Far off, the bell rang and she reluctantly shoved her book back into her bag. Robin came over to Garfield to show him the classroom. Everyone else filtered out slowly. The former allies did pass each other, it was inevitable in this school, but they had a silent agreement never to bring up that one moment when they saved the world. They all tried their hardest to fit in and be normal, so reminding themselves of when they were heroes wasn't good. Break came and Rachel took a seat at a bench outside. Star and her friends sat on the other end and talked loudly, making it hard to concentrate. Victor and his 'gang' made a lot of noise, shouting at passersby and leering at girls. Victor always tried to catch Bea's eye, and Bea knew this so she ignored him. A far as Rachel had heard, they had dated for a bit and broke up but Victor had never really gotten over it. Why she remembered it, Rachel didn't know. She could see Robin introducing Garfield to a few people and went back to her book. The bell rang and she placed the book back, hoping to lose herself in the crowd. Rachel passed Garfield accidentally on the way to the classroom and he called out to her.  
“Hey, Rachel! What lesson you got next?” he asked, catching her attention.  
“History.” she replied, eager to move on.  
“Me too, mind if I walk with you?” he asked, taking a few steps. She shrugged her shoulders but was secretly glad she had someone to talk to.  
“So, what school did you go to last?” Rachel asked, not letting on that she remembered him. However, Garfield remembered all of them. He remembered how they fought together and how they lost contact. He remembered Rachel as Raven but he sensed they never talked about it.   
“My parent’s home schooled me. We were always moving, so I couldn't go to school.” he replied, looking at her sideways. They got to the classroom and Rachel took her normal seat in the corner. Garfield Was seated at the front but he couldn't resist peaking at the other students. Victor (who he knew as Cyborg because that's what he was) deliberately refused to catch his eye. Star was too absorbed in her gossip to notice. Robin continued to look out the window, wishing he was out there, fighting crimes and being a hero. Somehow, Rachel was reading again! Except it was the history textbook laid out on the desk. Today's lesson was a study lesson so they had to be really quiet.   
When the bell rang, Garfield waited behind for one of the students he recognized and he wasn't disappointed. Robin guided him to his next lesson.   
“Hey, Robin. Why does Rachel always read?” Garfield asked, looking at her over lunch, where she wasn't eating, but was absorbed in a book.  
“No one knows. Maybe she's just happier reading?” Robin suggested, going back to his sandwich. Garfield had to let the subject drop and tried to forget about it. But he couldn't. He knew Rachel remembered. He knew Rach... Raven was deliberately distancing herself from everyone because she didn't want people to know her. But Robin, Cy, Star and him did know her... a little... more than most people. It upset Garfield to see her on his own when she was so nice when you gave her a chance.   
Outside, Rachel took a seat and read. She preferred to read outside since the librarians began to recognize her and know her. And that scared Rachel. The only downside was the noise. It was all shouts and gossip outside, so it was marginally harder to focus on the story. Eventually, she was driven inside. Garfield and his new-found 'friends' were standing about near the door, so she had to pass them.  
“Hey Goth Girl!” one of them shouted, catching Rachel's attention. She slowly closed the book she was holding with one hand.  
“What?” Rachel snapped, looking at him angrily.  
“Ooo. Look who's in a mood today.” he jeered. “What’s wrong? Run out of eyeliner?” the group around him started laughing except Garfield.  
“Just leave me alone.” Rachel replied, opening the door. The boy shut it before she could step through and barred her way.  
"What’s the hurry? It'll do you some good to take your nose out of a book.” He said, taking the book out of her hands. “The Tale of Malchior? What a babyish book.” he taunted, holding it out of reach. Rachel didn't try to snatch it off him.  
“Give it back.” she warned him in a low voice.   
“Oh look. She's getting angry.” he said laughing. Garfield's blood boiled at the incompetence of his companions.   
“Dude, give it back to her.” Garfield said, standing straight to look taller. Blood rushed to Rachel's cheeks at this simple gesture. But she dismissed it and focused on the book  
“Okay man. Chill, we're only joking around.” he said defensively, handing Rachel her book back. She took it off him and put it back in her bag, walking through the doors, tired of this routine. 

From across the yard, Victor saw it happen, again. Every day, that small group would have a go at Rachel but she never got bothered by it. He'd thought about going over and helping her, but that would probably embarrass them both. Victor was lucky to have his gang and he didn't want to lose them. They'd accepted him being half metal, just. The funny thing was; he knew that some people here were like him, weird. Different. Outcasts. He knew for a fact that Star was an alien and she has friends. Robin was Batman's sidekick, and he wasn't treated any different. Even Bea had unusual qualities about her, like the fact she could shrink down and fly. (As a joke, Victor nicknamed her Bumblebee) they just had to suppress that part of them so they could still be accepted. The only exception was Rachel. She hadn't told another soul of her powers since the five of them met up, but people still thought she was too different to be normal.   
“You okay, Vic?” one of his buddies asked him, bringing his mind back down to Earth.   
“Yeah.” Victor replied, pushing all thoughts of powers out of his mind. 

Afternoon lessons were hard. They had PE immediately after lunch and it was basketball today. Victor and another girl were picked to be Team Captains and they had to pick their teams from the rest of the class. Predictably, the girl picked all her friends and only the 'handsome' boys. Victor picked his pals, who were strongly athletic and muscular, and the taller girls. Everyone else was picked except for Garfield, Rachel and another boy who had long, jet black hair and preferred strokes to school any day. Garfield was picked by the girl who winked as he walked past. Victor chose the other boy and Rachel was left alone. It wasn't surprising to be honest. No one seemed to give Rachel the time of day any more. She was always the last one to be picked, the one who ended up doing all the work in group projects and never got any recognition. It hurt, but she couldn't show it.  
“Fine.” the girl huffed “I'll take Goth Girl.” she said reluctantly. Rachel walked sullenly over to the back of the line and didn't look and Garfield, silently battling with her emotions. Garfield saw the hurt, even though she covered it up really well. Robin looked over his shoulder from the other team and a concerned look flittered over his face. The saddest part was, Rachel was one of the best players on the team. She could predict the opponents move and block it. She could make a swift judgment about whether a pass was right or not, but she never got to use those skills. No one passed to her. She stayed out of the way, back to the wall, observing the game. For some reason, when her team lost, they blamed Rachel for not helping them. Embarrassment and fury boiled up inside her to the point where a basketball to her left glowed black and flew at the captain’s face, hitting its target. N one was watching her so they assumed she threw it.   
“I would help, if you gave me a chance.” she spat, walking out of the gym swiftly. The girl was obviously freaked out and drank in the attention she got from it. Garfield watched her leave, feeling empathy for her, and suddenly remembered a girl in an indigo cloak, walking away from the group. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and left to go change.

Star remembered of course. She remembered the innocent, anti-violence girl that encouraged Robin to help her. And she also remembered her being the first to leave as soon as they had succeeded. Star kept the communicator in the bottom of her backpack, for sentimental reasons. She never expected it to go off; it was just nice having it on her. Terra came up to her after PE and immediately started ranting about Rachel.   
“Can you believe her? We all know she's weird but does she have to prove it? Who does she think she is?” Terra said, walking down the corridors Side by side with Star and Bea. Bea saw Garfield and nudged Terra's arm.  
“There's the new boy.” she said. Terra smiled and walked over to him confidently.  
“Hi Garfield.” she said, her confidence failing her.   
“Hi Terra.” he replied, walking slightly quicker.  
“So what're you doing after school?” Terra asked, looking at Garfield to check his reaction. She matched his pace.  
“I was just going to go home.” Garfield said, feeling a bit awkward.  
“Do you want to go into town? Loads of us are going, it'll be fun.” Terra persuaded.   
“I barely know anyone here. I'd rather just go home and relax.” Garfield answered honestly but Bea came up beside Terra.  
“Come on. Live a little.” she added, backing up her friend.  
“No really, I really just want to go home.” Garfield said a little stubbornly.   
“Someone bothering you babe?” someone said coming up and putting his arm around Terra. He was obviously a jock, but his look was very intimidating.  
“No, we were just inviting Garfield to town.” Terra answered, batting her eyelashes at him. Garfield couldn't tell if they were and item or just close.   
“Why are you inviting that green-skinned freak?” the boy asked, looking down at Garfield. Terra and Bea gave a small laugh and Star joined in, just to fit in. It was Star laughing that hurt Garfield the most. Rachel saw them and remembered Garfield sticking up for her. She decided to return the favour.  
“He’s still better looking than you.” Rachel said as she passed the group, loud enough to be heard but not to make a scene. Star and Bea both burst out laughing and Garfield felt a rush of gratitude towards Rachel, but he didn't dare thank her then. Terra glared at Rachel's back and stormed off. The boy looked disgruntled, and shot a warning look at Garfield and walked on. Star and Bea walked with Garfield to last lesson but Garfield could only think of how Rachel had stood up for him. And that gave him a surge of happiness that lasted the rest of the school day. 

Robin often wondered what would have happened if they had kept in touch and if they had worked as a team. The communicator he had given them was constantly within his reach. Robin hated being farther than 5 feet away from it. He didn't know why, it just bugged him. Even though they weren't actually a team, he still looked out for them. Seeing Rachel treated unfairly in PE and her always being picked last upset him. Though he could never build up the courage to ask her if she was alright, he always stopped people talking about her behind her back. It was the same for Victor and Star, though they weren't picked on any where as much as Rachel. Robin really hated having to attend school. Every day he yearned to be in the city, tracking criminals and protecting the civilians. He wanted to make his father proud. But then his father said he needed an education, despite all his protests. Now he has to spend 6 hours each day in a stuffy room, wishing he wasn't there. His hero outfit lay at home, but he still wore the mask. No matter what, he wore the mask. No one questioned it because they knew he was as tough enough to take on any opponent, no matter what their size.   
“Hello, Robin.” Star said as she passed his table last lesson.   
“Hey Star.” Robin replied, a warm feeling growing in his stomach. Star looked away, smiling and Robin saw her cheeks grow pinker. That small crush on Star never seemed to go away. That was one of perks of going to school each day. 

The final bell rang and everyone was eager to leave. Robin walked to the apartment his father had given him when he moved to Jump City and set about doing his homework. Victor hung around with his gang before he had to go home and help his grandma prepare dinner. Star walked to the edge of town and flew home to Tamaran at light speed. She didn't have a home in Jump City so every day; she was escorted to and from Earth by bodyguards from her home planet. It only took 10 minutes to get to Earth at light speed, so it didn't bother her. Rachel walked on her own down the street, her book clutched to her chest, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She tensed up, and turned around sharply, one arm extended to fight off the attacker. She sighed out of relief when she saw Garfield's face.   
“Sorry for scaring you.” he apologized. Rachel recovered her demeanour swiftly.  
“Don’t worry about it.” she told him, carrying on walking.   
“Thanks for sticking up for me today. That guy was a real jerk.” Garfield said, walking along side her.  
“Yeah, that's Adonis.” Rachel agreed, looking at him curiously. “So, how would you say your first day went?” she asked, trying her best to be polite, even though that wasn't her style.  
“Okay.” Garfield said, smiling happily. “At least I made some friends, even if they are jerks.” Rachel smiled at that.  
“That’s high school for you.” she confirmed, turning a corner.  
“Everyone’s a jerk and no one knows why.” Garfield concluded. Rachel let out a small laugh.  
“Pretty much.” they walked in silence for a while before Rachel spoke again. “Where’re you walking to?” she said, looking at him.  
“Just a few streets away. What about you?” he gestured vaguely in the direction he need to go.   
“Just around the corner.” They walked a little further and Rachel stopped outside the door of her house. “I'll see you at school tomorrow?” she said, walking up to the door.  
“Yeah. See you.” Garfield called as Rachel opened the door. She waved at him as he walked pasta and shut the door behind her.   
“Is that you Raven?” here foster mum shouted from the kitchen.  
“Yeah. How've you been while I've been at school?” Rachel called back, picking up her adopted younger sister from the floor and hugging her. She walked into the kitchen and saw the two toddlers in their chairs. She walked over and ruffled their hair, thankful for her foster family.

Garfield walked down the roads until he reached the small orphanage. Outside to door were memorials to each of the children's deceased parents. Garfield walked up to his parent’s one and started talking. He spoke about his first day briefly then walked into the building. To each of the heroes, this was normal routine. Wake up, school, go home, and sleep. The steady repetition was comfortable, but they all knew it wasn't really them. 

The next day started off better than the previous day. Rachel took out her book and continued reading, oblivious to the world around her. Garfield sat down next to her and she acknowledged his presence.   
“Are you okay? You look a bit tired.” Garfield remarked. Rachel looked up from her book briefly.  
“I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well, that it.” she said, half-true. Garfield gave her a weird look and she knew he didn't buy it.   
All day, Rachel tried to avoid Garfield, not out of spite, but because she felt he remembered, and she didn't want to. She managed to, until the final bell rang and she was walking home. He caught up to her and tried to start a conversation.  
“Dude, that math's test was so easy! They should gives us more of a challenge, and I've been here a day!” Garfield said enthusiastically, trying to get Rachel to talk. “Come on Rach, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day.” Garfield said, sensing something was off about her.  
“Don't call me Rach.” she said sharply. “No one calls me Rach anymore.” she whispered, walking faster. Garfield stopped, thinking this over.   
“You can talk to me Rachel. Tell me what's wrong?” he persisted, catching up to her.   
“Nothing's wrong.” she replied, turning her face away.  
“Seriously Raven, something's wrong.” Garfield said, realizing his mistake too late. Rachel stopped completely and her hair hid her face.  
“I'm sorry Rachel.” he said uselessly. She turned slowly and deliberately and looked him in the eye.   
“Don't come near me anymore, Beast Boy.” she said quietly.  
“You. You remember too.” Garfield exclaimed in surprise.  
“Of course I do. You don't forget something like that, but we don't talk about it. We want to be normal, now. We aren't heroes anymore. We're high school students, Garfield. I can't speak for the others, but I don't want to be reminded. Not now.” Rachel explained; her eyes locked on Garfield's. She ran home and shut the door behind her.  
“What’s wrong Rachel? You seem down.” her foster mum asked, wiping her hands on her apron.   
“Nothing.” she replied, walking towards her. 

Garfield just stood on the pavement, staring at the point where Rachel turned the corner. It was an accident. A slip of the tongue. He didn't mean to call her Raven, but she deliberately called him Beast Boy. So what if they wanted to be normal? Normal was so overrated. Her words stung, more than her telling him to never go near her. 

School the next day was intense. Rachel completely blanked Garfield, even though they had all lessons together and had to be in a group for English. They all had PE final lesson, and it was just like before. Except this time, Robin and Bea where chosen for Team Captains. Robin was much smaller than Bea but strength-wise, they were even. Robin chose Star and Bea selected Victor, which was greeted with encouragement from Victor's gang. Slowly, everyone was selected, and Rachel slunk to the corner, hoping to be invisible to the rest.  
Robin picked Rachel. She looked up sharply, checking she heard right. There were still people to be picked, and she was always picked last. Cautiously, she walked up to the team. Everyone was struck dumb. No one picked Rachel while there were still people waiting for a team. Robin gave her an encouraging smile as she passed him, but Rachel looked away. That lesson was marginally more successful than the last, even if Garfield was her teammate. For once, she was involved in the game. Robin understood that she could play Basketball with extraordinary skill, and let her show everyone. Not once did she fumble the ball or miss a shot. Suddenly, everyone was glad she was part of the team. But Rachel hated the attention. As soon as the game ended, she changed into her school uniform and walked out of school. No one was really surprised by that, Rachel preferred being on her own, and that was common knowledge. The part they found strange was that she left her book in the changing room. Star picked it up and looked at the cover. It wasn't a book she'd heard of, but then again, most books were.   
“Just leave her book here; she’ll come back for it.” Bea said as Star held the book in her hands.  
“Maybe if we hurry, we can catch up with her?” star suggested, Terra pulled a face.  
“Hand it in to the office. Hurry, we’ll miss the bus.” She urged. Garfield was walking past them on the way out and heard their conversation. He turned around and walked up to Star.  
“I can hand it to her. She walks down the streets I do.” He offered. Bea nodded and Star handed over the book, giving a weak smile to Garfield. Star watched as he left, and quickly urged her friends to leave with her.


	2. Status, Cybernetic and Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, fate (or Garfield being annoying) is slowly bring the five heroes together, whether they want it to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite Victor (Cyborg) centric as I haven't done much on the other characters yet.   
> Anyway, Enjoy it!

Victor saw Star pass him group when she was walking home. He pretended he had to go home early and caught up with her. 

“Hey Star.” he called out to her. She looked over her shoulder and beamed at him.

“Hello, Victor.” she said happily. “How are you today?” she asked. Victor couldn't help but notice she still spoke in that same, disjointed way. He knew she learned English as a second language when she first came to Earth. 

“Alright, how's things with you?” Victor responded, sitting on a nearby bench. 

“It is okay. I am having trouble understanding the importance of status at school though.” Star admitted, making Victor laugh. 

“It doesn't matter at all. Everyone just says it does.” Victor reassured her. Star sighed out of relief. 

“On my planet, everyone has equal status and the only people higher ranking is the...ruler.” she told Victor. The pause was so she could translate the right word into English. Star has given up using her native language on Earth, since people didn’t really accept her when she did.

“Well things are a little different on Earth. Especially high school. Everyone thinks that they are better than everyone else, and will turn people against each other to prove it.” Victor explained as Star sat down next to him.

“But why must it be that way?” she asked.

"I don’t know Star. That’s just the way things are.” He said softly. On his middle fingers were two holographic simulators that covered up the worst of the mechanical components that ruined his life. Victor knew he could be himself around Star, so he took the rings off. Even if they weren’t close friends, they were still allies.

“Why do you wear these?” Star asked, taking one of the rings and examining it.

“Because they make me seem more normal. If I didn’t wear these, people wouldn’t accept me.” Victor explained patently, taking the ring off Starfire.

“We accepted you.” Star pointed out. Victor knew she meant Robin, Rachel and Garfield.  Star saw his face and knew she said the wrong thing. “I’m sorry, I must go home now.” She apologised, quickly getting up and walking away. Victor knew she was right. They had immediately accepted him, even going so far as to say he looked cool with the mechanics. Anyone else wouldn’t have thought that, let alone tell him. The only other person who had reacted the way they did was Bea, but maybe that was because she was ‘different’ as well and was glad to know she wasn’t alone. They had all chosen to look past his robotics and he hadn’t really taken notice until someone told him. Those thoughts swarmed his head for a few more minutes before he realised the sky was dark. Victor got up, but the rings back on and walked home. His grandmother was waiting anxiously for his return.

“Victor, why were you out so long? I’ve been worried sick.” She said as he walked through the door.

“I ran into an old friend.” He said, going into the kitchen to help his grandma cook.

“Which old friend?” His grandma asked. He had told her about the others but he didn’t think she remembered them.

“This girl, Star.” Victor admitted, starting to wash up some plates to eat off. His grandma came over and took over, casting a worried eye over his hands. He knew she was afraid of the robotics getting wet.

“Is she the one that wore the cloak?” she asked, directing him to stir the pasta.

“No. She’s the alien.” Victor corrected, smelling the spices his grandma always put in her cooking.

“Oh. Who was the one that could shape-shift?” she questioned, drying the plates.

“That’s Beast Boy.” Victor told her. He couldn’t help but notice how weird it sounded to call him Beast Boy instead of Garfield now.

“So Beast Boy shape-shifts, Star is the Alien, Robin’s the one with the fancy belt; who’s the last one?” his grandma recalled, nudging him out the way and serving up the food.

“That’s Raven.” Victor took a seat at the small kitchen table and ate his food, thinking about the other heroes. When he’d finished, he dropped his plate in the sink and his grandma served up a third plate of food.

“Vic, could you give this to your father? He hasn’t eaten all day.” She asked, handing a tray to him. Victor took it down to the basement without complaint. He liked looking at the cybernetics his father created, since half of him was made of it. He knocked on the door and entered without waiting for the reply. His father was hunched over his desk, a single light suspended above him.

“Dad, we saved some food for you. Gran says you have to eat it today.” Victor said, placing the tray on the desk.

“Thanks son.” His father said quietly, concentrating on the blueprints in front of him.

“What you working on?” Victor said, peering at the blueprints.

“You know how you told me you rewired your arm into a sonic cannon? Well, these are prints for a sonic _cooker_.” His father explained happily. Victor always loved it when his father got excited about an invention, it was better than mourning over his mother. If it wasn’t for his father, Victor probably wouldn’t have survived the accident. The holographic rings were his father’s invention too.

“Cool. How does it work? Do the sonic waves heat the air around it, cooking the food?” Victor asked, studying the rough outline.

“That’s exactly how it works. How did you know?” his father praised, a glint in his eye.

“I guess you taught me well.” Victor suggested, leaving his father with his technology. Up in his room, Victor started on his mountain of homework. He poured all his books out of his bag and the communicator fell out. It rolled off the desk onto the floor. He just watched it fall. The ‘T’ on the front stuck out against the dark carpet around it. Victor bent down and picked it up. He held it in his hand. He knew the others had communicators as well. He and Robin had given them personally. He could call one of them. He could chat with them. He wouldn’t ignore them if they called. It would surprise him of course, but he wouldn’t ignore them. The front flipped open and Victor carefully placed it on the table.

“The Titans wouldn’t want to talk to me.” He whispered aloud, turning away to start his homework. What he didn’t register was the communicator had contacted the others.

Star’s communicator went off and she had to turn it off because her K'norfka was talking to her.

Robin didn’t notice it because he was busy fending off a petty thief downtown.

Rachel saw the communicator light up but she was afraid to answer it. One of the others must have accidently dialled her; there was no other explanation.

Garfield was the only one who answered. He was sitting alone in his room when it lit up and he cautiously answered.

“Hello?” he said into the screen. Victor’s face came into view and he looked surprised. “Cyborg?”

“Beast Boy?” Victor asked back, picking up the communicator and holding it level with his face. “Is that you, dude?”

“Yeah.” Garfield replied, smiling at his nickname.

“Where are you? What’s that behind you?” Victor asked, looking at the background of the screen.

“This is just my room.” Garfield said quickly, moving so he blocked out the scene behind him. He wasn’t about to admit he was in an orphanage. “Why are you calling?” He asked, curiously.

“I just wanted to talk.” Victor said with a slight smile on his face. Garfield smiled and they talked over the communicator.

 An hour later, a knock on the door was Garfield’s signal to cut the conversation.

“That’s my guardian. Good to talk to you again Cy.” He said, closing the lid of the communicator, just as the door opened. A stern-looking woman popped her head around the door and looked at him disapprovingly.

“Garfield, it’s late. You should be asleep.” She said, her voice much softer than her expression. Garfield sighed internally.

“Alright Anne.” He agreed, changing into pyjamas. He lay down on the hard, solid bed and stared at the ceiling. Cyborg had called _him_. Raven talked to him every day and they walked home together. Robin was in his group project for science, so they worked together regularly. Star was in his language class, and he sat in front of her. The Titans were coming together, even if it was by accident. But then again, didn’t they come together in the first place by accident?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, somehow, when I think of Cyborgs home life, I imagine him living with his grandma. I don't know why, I just think that after the 'accident' his grandma would step in as the maternal figure in his life. His dad, in my mind, would either have gone mad with grief and shut himself away, or would work as an inventor in the cellar; both of those leaving him slightly absent in Cyborg's life.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I just realized how much this first bit focuses on Rachel (Raven) and Garfield (Beast Boy (isn't his real name cute?)) I apologize if this isn't your usual ship, I just love them together so much!!  
> 2) I know Robin's real name is Dick Grayson, but I figured he would just call himself Robin to keep his secret ID secret.  
> 3) Raven's adopted siblings are in fact Melvin, Teether and Timmy Tantrum. she affectionately calls them 'my kids' so I thought she'd be a good older sister.  
> That's all for now, more coming soon :)


End file.
